villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Ski Team
The Evil Ski Team are the secondary antagonists of 2005 computer-animated film, Hoodwinked!. They are Boingo's former henchmen. All of them are of European origin. This team consists of about four members (Dolph, Lesa, Vincent, and Keith). Dolph was voiced by Tye Edwards, Lesa was voiced by the Academy Award winning actress, Emma Thompson, Vincent was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook (who died on 2006 after Hoodwinked! was released in 2005), and Keith was voiced by Robert Knepper (although he doesn't speak). Biography ''Hoodwinked! The Evil Ski Team are first seen at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition. During the race, Dolph hits Granny's binding with one of his ski poles. Suddenly, Granny was racing on one ski. After defeating the other racers, the Evil Ski Team makes different attempts to stop Granny, such as throwing snowballs. However, Granny manages to take out Lesa, Vincent, and Keith. Dolph gets extremely angry after Granny threw a snowball at his arm and had Granny holding onto him from a cliff. Granny asks Dolph who does he work for, but Dolph says that he can't tell her that. Granny orders Dolph to tell her, so Dolph finally gives in and says that he and his sidekicks were hired by the bandit. When Granny loudly asks who the bandit is, Dolph lets go and pushed Granny off of the cliff. Dolph then talks to Boingo on his phone, telling him that Granny is finished, and now they go after Red, the little red riding hood. Granny overhears the conversation and swings back up, using her bungee cord and her clip. Then Granny caused a destructive avalanche, and the avalanche crushed the Evil Ski Team, and she finally ends up winning the race. Later on, Boingo walks into his cable car, and Red follows them and hangs onto the cable car. In a cave lair, Red confronts Boingo and says that she is walking out of his lair with her granny's recipe book. Then Red and Boingo started fighting, and Boingo ended up winning the fight because of his large ears. Boingo then orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the recipe book, and Vincent to get Kirk's schnitzel truck. However, before Boingo can tell Keith to do anything, he tells him to change his name, because he is embarrassed to say it, and suggests "Boris". Boingo then proceeded to sing "Top of the Woods" and shows Red his plans to destroy the forest and build his evil empire, and says that the kids will go crazy for his BoingoSnax. The rabbit then had Dolph put Red in his cable car filled with sticks of dynamite, which Boingo calls "The Dino-Mite Express Home". Outside of the lair, Dolph tackled Granny, but Dolph was beat up by the gang and Wolf bit the henchman's leg. Boingo started locking the door to his cable car when the Woodsman (disguised as Dolph wearing a ski mask) shows up and then Wolf shows up, disguised as a building inspector and walks with Boingo while Kirk tries to get Red out of the cable car, and while Granny hops onto the lights. Unfortunately, a drop from Granny's sweat falls and distracts Boingo. Granny then falls and lands on Lesa and Vincent. Wolf then tries to fight Boingo, but he defeats Wolf first. Then Boingo lights the rope attached to the cable car on fire and pulls a giant lever that activates the cable car. After defeating the Evil Ski Team, Granny saves Red by having her climb on her hood, and then the cable car falls into the forest's river and explodes. However, Boingo and his minions are still after Red and Granny, so the heroines both use their hoods to fly up and avoid Boingo and his henchmen. They kept sliding down the wire and into a police van, and they are taken to prison. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil It is unknown what happened to the Evil Ski Team in the sequel as they weren't seen in the London Bridge Asylum, it is possible they were sent to a normal prison, because they were never mentally insane as Boingo. However, it is also possible that they were in another cell. Personality The Evil Ski Team are mean, cruel, selfish, ruthless, aggressive, treacherous, argumentative, unmerciful, cunning, and traitorous thugs and ski members who work for Boingo. Appearance Dolph Dolph is the first member of the Evil Ski Team. He is the leader of the Evil Ski Team. He is very strong, heavy, and muscular. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He has a shaven face. He wears a black and orange ski suit. He also has a German accent. He could also be 64 years old. He was voiced by Tye Edwards. Lesa Lesa is the second member of the Evil Ski Team. She has black hair and gray eyes. She wears cerise lipstick. She also has thin, glittering silver highlights on her hair. She wears a red and black ski suit. She is also the only henchwoman in the group. She could also be 38 years old. She was voiced by Emma Thompson. Vincent Vincent is the third member of the Evil Ski Team. He wears black sunglasses. He is completely bald. He has teal eyes. He wears a black and yellow ski suit. He could also be 57 years old. He was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Keith Keith is the fourth member of the Evil Ski Team. He wears ski goggles. He has blond hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow and black ski suit. He is the only ski member in the group who never speaks. He could also be 45 years old. Despite being a non-speaking character, he was voiced by Robert Knepper. Gallery Images Dolph.jpg|Dolph talking to Granny to be careful for getting hurt on her slopes. Lesa.jpg Vincent-Hoodwinked.jpg|Vincent's evil laugh. Keith-Hoodwinked.jpg|Keith putting on his ski goggles. Lesa yelling to 2-Tone to watch out for Dolph.png|Lesa yelling to 2-Tone to watch out for Dolph. Hoodwinked-ski-team-snowballs.jpg|The Evil Ski Team ready to throw snowballs at Granny. Vincent fearful after Granny throws a snowball.png|Vincent fearful after Granny threw a snowball. Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo and the Evil Ski Team during the big finish of "Top of the Woods" Hoodwinked-Boingo-Dolph.jpg|Dolph and Boingo watching Red and Granny fly away. Trivia *Dolph is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, and is named after Schwarzenegger's tough-guy competitor, Dolph Lundgren. *Vincent's voice actor, Bob Papenbrook also did King Wartlord from the 2001 animated Brazilian film, The Happy Cricket. *Keith's voice actor, Robert Knepper also did King Chichak from the 2008 animated film, Turok: Son of Stone. *At one point in the first film, Boingo told Keith to change his name to "Boris" because he thought "Keith" was not a scary-sounding name. *Keith is the only ski member in the Evil Ski Team to not speak. *Lesa is the only female ski member in the Evil Ski Team. Category:Gangs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Right-Hand Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Mute Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Guardians Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Vandals Category:Gaolers Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Polluters Category:Xenophobes Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Dimwits Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful